Batalla de Sexos
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: todo comenzo cuando nuestra pekeña idola Hatsune Miku conoce a su gemelo, ambos son totalmente opuestos en muchos sentidos, probocando una discusion. Esa discusion luego se agranda haciendo una alocada pelea entre los vocaloid, genero: Humor. Pasen owo
1. ¡¿Miku tiene Gemelo!

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí

"Batalla de Sexos" Cap1 "¡¿Miku tiene gemelo?!"

Hola, me presento para el que no sepa quien soy yo. Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, pero pueden llamarme solo Miku si gustan, tengo solo diez y seis años, pelo verde y largo, soy de la edición de los "Vocaloid" soy la vocaloid 01. Según mi opinión, mi vida es bastante normal, mi hobby es cantar en la Internet. Mi vida era muy tranquila hasta el día de hoy…

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para desayunar- Ahhh… muy buenos días

Ya desayunando- ¡Ah! Miku onee chan, ven siéntate luego, Meiko onee chan preparo huevos revueltos!

-Pero Rin, se supone que a ti no te gustan los huevos. ¡Vez que eres mañosa para tus gustos!

Lo golpea en el hombro- Cállate Len! No te metas en lo que no te incumba –le muestra la lengua-

Ese par son los gemelos Kagamine Rin & Len, ambos tienen catorce años, ambos son muy tiernos cuando quieren obtener alguna cosa de nosotros, pero cuando quieren ser demonios nadie les puede ganar en esa categoría. Aun así los quiero mucho ya que ambos son muy cariñosos conmigo –pensamiento de Miku mientras se acercaba a la mesa-

-Siéntate a mi lado Miku onee chan –dice Len acercándole la silla de a su lado-

-No, que Miku onee chan se siente a mi lado, no al tuyo –dice Rin con el tono más alto que pudo-

Se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a Rin mirándola directamente a los ojos- Yo le dije primero que tu, así que por ende Miku onee chan se sentara a mi lado!

También se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a Len mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Soy ocho segundos mayor que tu, por ende me hace a mi la hermana mayor!!

Rin y Len se miran de una forma que se les nota de que estaban dispuestos a iniciar una guerra de comida si el otro no quería ceder con la pelea de el asiento de Miku

Tratando de calmarlos- Ya Rin, Len, tranquilícense por favor, no los quiero ver pelear y mucho menos al inicio del día

Separa bruscamente a Rin y a Len- ¡¡Ustedes dos déjense de pelear!! Miku, tu te sientes aquí y punto final –toma a Miku de la mano y la sienta a su lado- Ahora si puedo tomar un desayuno más tranquila

-Ahhh… Meiko, que mala eres, siempre haces eso… -se sientan los dos sin protestar-

-Lo hago por la sencilla razón que me fastidia de que se pongan a hacer ese mismo escándalo todas las mañanas

Ella es Meiko… es nuestra hermana mayor junto a Kaito, es mandona, nos critica mucho a todos, pero se pone muy tierna cuando llega borracha de algún bar, peleo mucho con ella pero aun así la quiero por ser mi hermana –pensamiento de Miku-

Luego de un tranquilo desayuno, llega Kaito a casa

Emocionado- Muy buenos días a todos!! A que no adivinan con quien me encontré en la heladería

El es Kaito, mi querido amor! Yo sinceramente me derrito por él, igual que Rin… pero Kaito es mío, mío y solo mío!!! –pensamiento de Miku-

Con su típica frialdad- Obviamente que no sabremos Kaito, ya dinos con quien te encontraste

-Ya, que simpática como siempre Meiko…en fin!! Les quiero presentar a –toma a alguien de la mano y lo hace pasar- Hatsune Mikuo, el gemelo de Miku, ¿Qué les parece? Me lo tope en la heladería cuando yo estaba pidiendo helado de chocolate y el de un sabor raro a cebollin

Todos- ¡¿Qué?! –miran extrañados a Miku- ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste que tenias un gemelo?

Muy sorprendida- Ni yo misma sabia la existencia de mi gemelo…

Rin y Len se acercan a Mikuo y lo empiezan a interrogar

-Mmm… así que tu eres el gemelo de mi onee chan Miku… -dice Rin mientras caminaba alrededor de Mikuo-

Le apunta en la cara- Tu muchachito! Tendremos que hablar seriamente por nunca haberte presentado a nosotros, ¡Me oíste! –dice Len con un tono de autoridad-

Le sonríe- ¿Yo, muchachito? –le baja la mano a Len y luego le acaricia el pelo- Para que tu sepas pequeño, soy mucho mayor que tu ya que tengo diez y seis y tu debes aparentar unos… ¿Diez o doce años por hay?

Se ruboriza- Tengo catorce años para que tu sepas

Se pone frente a frente a los ojos de Len- Entonces no estuve tan lejos, ¿O me equivoco?

Defiende a Len- ¡Espera un segundo! Tu no puedes llegar y tratar así a Len, solo yo puedo y nadie más que yo, ¿Entendido grandulón?

Se acerca a Rin- Una pequeña rosa como tu no me puede faltar el respeto ya que soy mayor que tu, pero en tu caso no te molestare ya que eres una bella dama –besa a Rin en la mejilla-

Se ruboriza y se acerca a Miku- Nee Miku onee chan, puedes quedarte con Kaito si quieres… yo me quedare con tu nii chan Mikuo, ¿Esta bien?

Un poco confusa- ¡¡Detengan este enredo!! –se acerca a Mikuo- ¡¡Tu, quien eres, que haces en esta casa y porque nunca dijiste nada de tu existencia de que eras mi gemelo!! Explícate ya que ahora no puedo comprender nada sinceramente

De lo más calmado- Pues así son las cosas, yo te respondo cada cosa. Yo para empezar, soy tu gemelo Hatsune Mikuo, estoy en esta casa porque tu amigo Kaito me confundió contigo y luego se dio cuenta que no era tu y me trajo prácticamente a la fuerza hasta aquí y por ultimo, nunca dije de mi existencia de que era tu gemelo por la simple razón de que tampoco tenia idea de que tenia gemela hasta el día de hoy

-Bueno, suena convincente –dice Len mientras trataba de bajar a su gemela de las nubes-

Muy cegada por el amor- Miku, deja que Mikuo se quede por favor… -suspira-

-No –dicen al mismo tiempo Miku y Mikuo-

Sorprendida- ¿No? Pensé que si querrías quedarte aquí ya que por fin me habías encontrado

-Lo siento, no puedo. Ya que yo estoy viviendo en otro lado con unos amigos y no puedo dejarlos abandonados

-¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos? –dice Rin muy emocionada-

-Pues, se llaman Akaito, Nero, Ted, Ruko, Luko y Gackupo

-¿Algún día tu nos los podrías presentar?

-Lo dudo mucho lindura –se acerca a Rin y le besa la frente- Bueno, me voy –se va-

Mientras pensaba en voz alta- Eih… minna… escucharon con atención los nombres de los amigos de Mikuo?

-Si, ¿Qué tienen?

-¿Qué no lo vez? Mira préstame atención, "Akaito" es casi el mismo nombre de Kaito, "Nero" es casi el mismo nombre de "Neru" y así sucesivamente… ósea…quiere decir que…

Se altera- ¡Todos tenemos gemelos perdidos!

Todos se alteraron y salieron a la calle para ver si estaba aun Mikuo pero ya se había ido…

-Aah… yo quiero conocer a mi gemelo… -dice decepcionado Kaito-

Todos- ¡¡Cállate!!

-Perdón… -dice Kaito un poco sumiso-

Continuara


	2. ¡¿Yo tenia Gemela!

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mi

"Batalla de Sexos" Cap2.- ¿¡Yo tenia una gemela?!

Que rayos fue eso, yo, Hatsune Mikuo tenia una gemela y nunca nadie me dijo nada de su existencia. Igual al principio no le tome mucha su importancia, pero luego de que todos esos sujetos me criticaran de esa manera pues…no lo se… me sentí extraño después de esas reacciones… ¡No! Tengo que calmarme, apuesto a que nunca más me la topare en mi vida. –pensamiento de Mikuo mientras iba camino a su departamento con que vivía con sus amigos-

Luego de unos veinte y cinco minutos de caminata, llega Mikuo a un departamento un poco roñoso, desordenado, típico de un departamento de un adolescente

-Aah…llegue…

Se le acerca un pelirrojo, muy similar a nuestro querido Kaito, y le pregunta muy emocionado

-¡Dime que trajiste el helado por favor Mikuo! –lo toma de la camisa y lo zamarrea- Te juro que te mato si esta vez usaste mi dinero para otra estupidez de las tuyas

Le entrega la bolsa donde traía helado- Si Akaito, si compre el helado, pero el vuelto es mío, OK

Abre desesperadamente el helado- Si claro, el vuelto es tuyo, no me importa en lo absoluto –mira el helado que había y se enfada- ¡Otra vez trajiste este helado sabor a cebollin! Yo quería de sabor a vainilla

-No me gusta la vainilla, me gusta más el sabor a cebolleta –dice Mikuo un poco distraído-

-¿Te ocurrió algo galán? –le pregunta Nero mientras colgaba su teléfono celular-

-No, no paso nada… -se hecha al sillón mirando el techo-

Se le acerca Akaito y se le tira enzima de él quedándose mirando directamente a los ojos- Se que estas mintiendo niño odioso, dime que te paso o tu sabes que te hare

Se ruboriza y cierra sus ojos- N-no me paso nada, confíen en mi

Se acerca un poco más- Dime, ultima oportunidad o ya veras que te hare

-Bueno! Lo que me paso es que me encontré con Kaito en la heladería y luego me llevo forzosamente a la casa de Miku y me presento a todos, y todos ellos me criticaron de una forma muy dura de que porque nunca me había presentado a ellos si…

Lo interrumpe- Espera un segundo quieres, ¿Quién es Miku? ¿Quién es Kaito? Y ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? explícate mejor porque no te entiendo nada

-Quieres que te explique de una forma mas rápida! Ellos son nuestros gemelos perdidos!

Hubo un muy pero muy largo silencio incomodo, pero luego de un rato, todos los que estaban se rieron burlonamente de Mikuo por los disparates que estaba diciendo. Pues les parecía muy extraño que dijera que ellos tenían gemelos perdidos, ya que les resultaba un poco ridículo que se pudiera tal cosa

Aun entre risas- Vez Mikuo que no te hace bien comer mucho de ese helado sabor cebollin! Ahora estas alucinando de que estuviste con "nuestros gemelos perdidos". –le toca la frente a Mikuo- Quizás estés con un poco de fiebre, o ya se! El calor fue el culpable de que estés alucinando… te dije que era mejor el sabor a vainilla

Le quita la mano de su frente- ¡No estoy alucinando! En serio créanme, estuve con nuestros gemelos perdidos

-Claro, claro Mikuo. Digamos que yo tengo una gemela igual a mi, rubia, de ojos amarillos igual que yo, y de pelo largo, y ¿también de cariñosa que yo? –se ríe- Dios mío, Mikuo! En que rayos estas pensando? –dice Nero mientras aun se reía a carcajadas-

-Eih Nero, mejor dicho igual de odiosa que tu! Tu no eres nada cariñoso que digamos. –se le acerca a Mikuo y lo toma del hombro- Mikuo, piénsalo bien…quizás realmente estuviste alucinando. Sabemos que uno de tus sueños trastornados es en tener a una gemela pero no creo que se te halla hecho realidad así como así, ¿Cierto? –le dice Ted con un tono para calmarlo de su confusión-

-Si se le hizo su sueño realidad, quiero que se aparezcan unas cuatro tías bien guarras para pasar el tiempo, ¿Cierto muchachos? –dice Ruko con un caracho pervertido-

Todos quedaron mirando muy anonadados a Ruko por lo ultimo que dijo

-Que rayos les pasa! También tengo necesidades sexuales! –se levanta y se va a un rincón a hacerse bolita-

-¿Y así ustedes me tratan como loco? Ruko es el más loco entre todos nosotros! –dice Mikuo tratando de defenderse-

Se le acerca Akaito que era su mejor amigo y le dice con un cierto tono de preocupación- Mikuo, eres mi mejor pero mejor amigo. Pero ya me estas preocupando de que estés alucinando de que viste supuestamente a "nuestros gemelos perdidos". Puede de que quizás tengas razón pero puedes reconsiderar lo que acabas de decir ¿Por favor?

Se levanta del sillón, y dice muy alterado- ¡Que no estoy loco! ¿Quieren que les demuestre que realmente tenemos gemelos perdidos? Esta misma noche se los mostrare ya que si se donde viven todos ellos

-Eso lo quiero ver…

-Ya lo veras

Continuara


	3. Entrando a la casa de nuestros gemelos

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mi

"Batalla de Sexos" Cap3.- Entrando a la casa de nuestros supuestos hermanos gemelos

Mikuo y su patrulla de amigos machitos de la casa, se fueron a husmear a la casa de los amigos de su hermanita gemela perdida Miku. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que todos estaban durmiendo por las horas tan tardes de la noche. Excepto una que estaba tirada afuera de la puerta de la casa…

Muerta de borracha- Kyaah!! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!! Hip! –toma su botella de sake y la sigue bebiendo como si fuera agua- Si!! Hip! Que Llico sake…

Todos ellos estaban muriéndose de risa por las bobadas que estaba diciendo la pobre Meiko mientras estaba sumamente borracha, pero a la vez trataban de no reírse tan fuerte para que su misión de querer ver a sus gemelos perdidos no se fuera de pique. Así que empezaron a planear como le harían para entrar a la casa.

-Ya chicos, como le haremos para entrar a la casa y sin que la borracha que tenemos en la puerta no se de cuenta, alguna idea que quieran decir –dice Mikuo como general de un ejercito-

Akaito se pone una mano en la frente como los soldados- Mi general Mikuo, podríamos llegar y entrar ya que esta sumamente borracha, que le apuesto que ni cuenta se dará que alguien paso por delante de ella

Lo golpea en la cabeza- No seas idiota Akaito! Esta borracha pero tonta no es…eso es lo que pienso yo… -se hecha a reír-

-Tengo una idea Mikuo, pero primero me tienes que describir como es tu supuesta hermana gemela –dice Nero con un cierto tono de pervertido-

-Pues Miku es de pelo muy largo, usa dos coletas, usa una falda corta, unas medias muy largas y tiene unas grandes bubbies –hace gestos con sus manos por lo grandes que son las bubbies de su gemela-

Se hecha a reír un poco- Ya Mikuo, gracias ahora correte para otro lado, tengo un plan que primero tengo que comentarlo con los demás

-¿Por qué yo no puedo escucharlo también?

-Simplemente porque no

Nero junto a toda la batuta empezando a comentar su malicioso plan que tenia para entrar a casa, todos estaban riéndose de una forma muy burlesca mientras seguía la conversación del plan haciendo a la vez a que a Mikuo le despertara más la curiosidad por saber… pero después se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida al ver que era el "gran plan de Nero"

-Muy bien Mikuo, ya tenemos decidido que es lo que haremos para poder entrar a esa casa –dice Nero con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

-De lo mas seguro que te encantara!! –dice Ted un tanto riéndose-

Dios mío, viendo la cara de todos estos tíos ya se mas o menos que es lo que están planeando… ¡Y se que es algo malo contra mi! Pero que mas da…lo que hago para mostrar que no estoy tan loco como Ruko… -pensamiento de Mikuo-

En coro- Te disfrazaremos de tu hermanita gemela Miku, ya que son gemelos demás que pasaras desapercibido

-Ni hablar… -se levanta y se trata de escapar, pero…-

Gritándole- Mikuo, si te vas quedaras por dos cosas. Uno por mentiroso, porque no nos quisiste presentar a nuestros supuestos gemelos perdidos y dos por loco, porque quedaras por mucho más loco que Ruko

¡¡No!! Todo menos eso!! No me importa si quedo como un mentiroso…después de todo yo lo soy de corazón, pero que sea aun más loco que Ruko eso ni soñarlo!! Me tendré que resignar… -pensamiento desesperado de Mikuo-

Casi gruñendo como un perro- Esta bien… lo hare…

Todos- Jujuju… que empiece la función…

La batuta se distribuyo de la siguiente forma para conseguir 1.- Pelo del color de Mikuo, 2.- Una falda muy corta, 3.-Medias largar y 4.- Bubbies. Akaito y Nero se fueron por el pelo, Ted se fue por la falda corta, Luko y Gackupo por las medias y Ruko por las bubbies. Luego de media hora, llegan los seis con las cosas que tenían que traer cada uno

-Entre yo y Akaito nos fuimos a un parque y sacamos ramas de sauces llorones, esto fue lo primero que encontramos a que se pareciera más al pelo de Mikuo –dice Nero sujetando las ramas de sauce-

-Yo le quite esta falda a una puta que estaba parada en una esquina, pero a cambio debía "jugar" con ella por un rato, y como debía traer la falda no me podía negar a jugar con ella –dice Ted poniéndose la falda en la cabeza-

-¡Nosotros hicimos lo mismo! Le quitamos estas medias a la misma puta con la que Ted estaba "jugando" –dicen Luko y Gackupo con sus mejillas bastantes ruborizadas-

-Y yo traje dos globos de agua muy pero muy grandes!

-¡¿Por qué rayos trajiste dos globos de aguas?!

-Porque son suavecitas! Y las bubbies son suavecitas, ¿Cierto?

Todos quedan mirando a Ruko muy perturbados por las cosas que decía

-Estoy empezando a sacar muy malas conclusiones de ustedes si me siguen mirando de esa manera cuando hablo de las mujeres… malditos gays… -dice Ruko haciéndose bolita-

-En fin, hora de ponerte bonito Mikuo –dice Nero con una cara diabólicamente pervertida-

Todos se lanzaron enzima de Mikuo , empezándolo a vestir como Miku…luego de un rato, terminan de vestir a Mikuo pero quedo de una versión un poco mutante de su gemela Miku. Por la apariencia con la que quedo todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas

Muy ruborizado- ¡¡Dejen de reírse la maldita bola de idotas!!

Se le acerca Ruko y lo toma de su cintura- Mikuo, si yo estuviera tan borracha como esa tía de allá –le apunta a Meiko- de lo mas seguro es que te invitaría a algún motel de por aquí a "pasar el rato" –le guiña un ojo-

-¡¡Que miedo!! –grita a viva voz-

Los escucha- Hara… ¿Quién esta hay? Hip! –dice Meiko un poco atolondrada-

-¡¡Nos pillo!! Misión gemelo de Miku inicia ahora! –todos empujan a Mikuo para adelante dejándolo a la vista de Meiko-

Un poco nervioso- Ho-hola Meiko onee san –le trata de sonreír-

-Hara Miku! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí afuera? –se le acerca a Mikuo y lo abraza- Acaso viniste a acompañar a tu Onee san a beber unos tragitos de sake?

Dios mío!!! Su aliento apesta a rayos!! Esta tía si que esta borracha –pensamiento de Mikuo-

-N-no Meiko onee san, solo quería entrar a casa y traje a unos amigos a casa –cuando dijo eso ultimo todos salieron de su escondite saludando a Meiko desde lejitos- ¿Pueden entrar?

Se hecha a reír como mula- Pero claro Miku, pero te estupida eres por preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, si sabes que siempre te diré que si en todo lo que tu me pidas!!

-Oh filete Meiko onee chan! Ya chicos pasen! –les hace una señal para que se acerquen-

Todos ellos se acercaron a Mikuo y entraron así como si nada a la casa

Antes de cerrar- Nee Meiko, ¿Tu no entras?

-No, yo me quedare aquí bebiendo un ratito más –sigue bebiendo de su botella de sake-

-Como tu gustes. –cierra la puerta y mira a toda su batuta con una gran sonrisa-

Todos- ¡¡Lo logramos!!

-¿Quién anda hay? –se hoyo esa voz de una de las habitaciones-

-Mierda! –todos se urgen-

Continuara

Nota de la autora: lo siento si me demore un poco en continuarlo, lo que pasa que estoy haciendo un nuevo fiic de vocaloid y estoy haciendo estos dos a la vez y valla que me agotan con mi creatividad. También me quiero disculpar por la actitud que le di a Ruko, es que hace tiempo que e querido poner a alguien pervertido y encontré que Ruko seria mi victima para este fiic. Y eso…adiós!! 


End file.
